


The Day After

by elistaire



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Contemplative, F/M, Gen, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa muses about things the day after Connor brought her to the island, set after Season1, episode 1, The Gathering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brightknightie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightknightie/gifts).



Tessa made tea while she watched Duncan chop firewood. She could see him through the window that was set just above the sink in the kitchen. He had on jeans and a soft flannel shirt that he'd rolled up to his elbows, and she noted the muscles working in his forearms as he swung the ax. It was so old-fashioned, and yet, the sound of the wood being split was comforting. 

Just yesterday she'd been a mix of fear and misery--waiting to find out what would happen. Slan had frightened her, but it had really been Duncan who'd been terrorized. His concern for her had been so overwhelming that he'd been willing to walk away to keep her safe. She could understand the emotion and the rationalization, but the thought of losing Duncan had been far worse than any danger she might be in by staying by his side and living in his world. 

She was grateful that Connor had returned after the confrontation, and that he'd been willing to bring her to Duncan. 

In a way, it had been a test. Not something Duncan had concocted, because his reaction to save her by removing himself had been genuine, though ridiculous. But a test of her own love and commitment. At the time, she'd only one thought, and that had been to find Duncan. The rest of it was bewildering and frightening, to be sure, but it was nothing to the thought of losing Duncan, whom she loved with all her heart. She'd always known she was strong. 

Now, she'd also shown Duncan, and she'd seen that knowledge in his eyes when he'd looked at her and they'd embraced. And, she had to admit to herself, that she was impressed with herself. She was strong, and would need to be tougher still in the years to come, and now she knew that she could be. For Duncan, and for herself.


End file.
